bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaycee Clark
|ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Season = 20 |Currently1 = Winner |Place = 1st |Votes = 1 |HOHs= 2 (Weeks 11 & 13) |Alliances = Coast2Coast Level Six |Days = 99 |Nominations = 3 (Weeks 7 (twice) & 8) |Vetos = 5 (Weeks 9, 10, 11, 12 & Day 92) |Loyalties = Angela Rummans Tyler Crispen |Votestowin = 5 |FacebookUserName = KayceeClarkBB20 |TwitterUserName = ThatStudMuffin |InstagramUserName = kcsince1987 |HackerComp = 1 (Week 7)}} Kaycee Noelle Clark is the winner of Big Brother 20 (US). Best known for her dominance in competitions during the latter half of the season and allegiance to the dominant Level Six alliance, Kaycee was close to Level Six members Tyler Crispen and Angela Rummans with the three having a final three deal, and her having a final two deal with the former. Despite appearing to be a non-threat during the first half of the season, she turned it up during the latter half, winning a hacker competition, 2 HoH's and 5 of the last 6 PoV's, tying Janelle Pierzina, Daniele Donato, and Paul Abrahamian for winning the most PoV's in a single season. When she won the final HoH, she brought Tyler to the final 2. Her athletic prowess won her the game in a close 5-4 vote. Biography Player History - Big Brother 20 (US) Competition History Have/Have-Not History BB App Store History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *Kaycee returned to host the Week 1 Power of Veto competition on Big Brother 21 (US). *Kaycee once again returned on Big Brother 21 (US), alongside Tyler Crispen and JC Mounduix as the BB20 Final 3 to discuss the BB21 Final 3. MTV * Kaycee will be competing on The Challenge 35 alongside Josh, Fessy, Bayleigh, Swaggy C, Celebrity Big Brother 18 (UK) winner Stephen Bear, and HaAh HaGadol VIP 3 winner Asaf Goren. Trivia *Kaycee is the first, and currently only, person to wear two different unitards in a single season. **She wore a Rainbow Unitard that came with the "Pinwheel of Doom" in Week 1 and later in Week 6 wore that "Health Nut-itard", a punishment she won during the Power of Veto competition that week. *Kaycee and Angela Rummans were the last females to be nominated on Big Brother 20 (US), with both of them receiving their first nomination during Week 7. *Due to the Hacker Competition twist, Kaycee is the first houseguest to be nominated twice in one eviction cycle (Week 7). **Many houseguests have been nominated twice in a week due to twists such as the Double Eviction, but no one prior to Kaycee has ever gone on the block twice under one HOH reign. *Kaycee is tied with James Zinkand, Shane Meaney, Frank Eudy, Ashleigh Wood, Kevin Martin and Kaela Grant for winning the most consecutive Power of Veto competitions with three in a row, sometimes referred to as the Three-peat Veto. *Following Scottie Salton and Angela Rummans, Kaycee is the third houseguest to win HoH and PoV at the same time on Big Brother 20. *Kaycee is the third HouseGuest (and first female) to win 2 Power of Veto competitions in Big Brother 20, following Faysal Shafaat and Tyler Crispen respectively. She was later followed by Angela Rummans. *Kaycee is the first Asian-American female in Big Brother history to win more than one PoV. *Kaycee holds the record for the most competitions (HOH/POV) won by an Asian-American in a single season with 8 wins (2 HoH's, 5 PoV's & 1 Hacker). **With or without her hacker competition win, she still holds the record with 7. beating James Huling from Big Brother 17 who won 6 competitions (2 HoH's, 2 PoV's & 2 BOB competitions), even if his multi-season wins and his BOB wins are included. *Kaycee is the seventh female HouseGuest to win at least five competitions in a season, following Janelle Pierzina, Daniele Donato, Rachel Reilly, Aaryn Gries, Vanessa Rousso, and Angela Rummans. *Kaycee is tied with Janelle Pierzina, Daniele Donato and Paul Abrahamian for most PoV's won in a single season, with 5. **She is the first female since Daniele Donato to win 5 PoV's. **She is also the only HouseGuest to win 5 PoV's but not win any of the first two PoV's or win 2 PoV's pre-jury. *Kaycee has won the most competitions in Big Brother 20 with 8 wins total. *Kaycee holds the record for the most HOH/POV competitions won by a female winner with 7. **She holds the record for most POV wins by a winner with 5. **If her hacker win is included, she holds the record for most competitions won by a female winner with 8, **She is also tied with Vanessa Rousso with most HOH/POV wins by an LGBT contestant in a season with 7. *Kaycee is the first lesbian to win Big Brother and the second LGBT contestant to win overall, following Andy Herren. *Kaycee is the third POC to win following Jun Song and Josh Martinez, later followed by Tamar Braxton, and second Asian-American to win following Jun, once again. **Kaycee is the first Asian-American houseguest of Filipino descent to win Big Brother US. *Kaycee is one of the six females to win at least 3 PoV's in a single season, along with Daniele Donato, Janelle Pierzina, Michele Noonan, Britney Haynes, and Vanessa Rousso. References External Links }} Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Asian-American Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 20 (US) Contestants Category:Winners